Joyeuses retrouvailles
by Remilia29
Summary: Renouer ses liens avec Hyoga, Isaak y pensait depuis un long moment. Et lorsque enfin une occasion se présente pour cela, il a fallu que rien ne se passe comme prévu. Et à qui la faute ?


**Hey !**

**Me revoilà avec un court OS cette fois-ci portant sur un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup, Isaak. Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire un petit quelque chose sur lui, et bien c'est chose faite à présent. **

**Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Masami Kurumada.**

**Bonne lecture ! C:**

* * *

><p>Le Sanctuaire sous-marin de Poséidon regorgeait maintenant de monde. En effet, afin d'établir une trêve entre ce dernier et Athéna, le dieu des mers avait invité sa nièce ainsi que tout ses chevaliers dans son Sanctuaire. Le but de cette réunion était simple, il fallait absolument que les Saints et les Marinas s'entendent à merveille. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Entre Saori qui commençait à ennuyer Poséidon avec ses histoires de fille, Kanon qui se battait à moitié avec ses anciens comparses, la fête était loin d'être terminée.<p>

Dans un coin, Isaak cherchait désespérément son ami d'enfance qui demeurait introuvable. Le Kraken tenait à mettre les choses au clair concernant les événements passés qui s'étaient déroulés entre eux. Après tout, il était en tord et devait surmonter sa fierté pour aller... s'excuser. Ou du moins, c'était le conseil donné par son ancien maître Camus qu'il avait croisé un peu avant qu'il ne se fasse coller par un Milo sur-protecteur.

Se décidant finalement à bouger, Isaak s'activa à chercher la fameuse tête blonde sans prêter attention au joyeux bordel qui commençait à se former dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin. Le Kraken soupira, il y allait encore y avoir de la casse et sachant qu'il serait un des plus sobres avec Sorrento, il allait encore devoir se taper tout le nettoyage. Et ce n'était même pas la peine de compter sur Poséidon pour avoir une aide quelconque de sa part. Autant dire que cela ne l'enchantait guère.

Et puis, comment était-il censé retrouver Hyoga dans un chantier pareil ? Il ne manquait plus que l'armée d'Hadès débarque pour compléter le tableau et il pouvait dire adieu à ses recherches. Et puis, c'était de la faute du Cygne aussi, quelle idée de rester caché au lieu de se montrer. Comme si c'était l'heure de jouer à cache-cache. Bon, il pouvait bien comprendre qu'après la situation tendue de leur dernière entrevue et le fait qu'il ait dû le tuer pour sauver sa déesse, il ne veuille pas se montrer. Mais tout de même !

Commençant à sentir sa patience s'envoler, Isaak s'entreprit de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé quand il vit au loin son sosie parfait. Visiblement, Caça s'exerçait à faire rire la galerie avec son effigie et Isaak, ayant une fierté à tenir, n'était pas prêt de laisser passer ça. Avançant rageusement vers le Marina des Lyumnades, le Kraken prépara sa vengeance. Arrivant derrière lui, Isaak lui colla une claque mémorable derrière la tête ce qui lui fit reprendre sa véritable apparence et accentua les fous rire déjà présents.

- Bordel, ça fait mal Isaak !

- Rien à foutre, fallait pas me chercher.

Laissant son collègue hébété, le Kraken tourna des talons et se hâta de rejoindre ses appartements. Tant pis pour Hyoga, il n'avait qu'à se pointer avant. Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, pourquoi était-ce à lui de s'excuser ? À cause de qui avait-il un œil crevé ? À cause de qui était-il mort une fois ? De rage, le Marina donna un coup de pied dans un pauvre caillou qui n'avait rien demandé à personne avant de rentrer comme un forcené dans ce qui semblait conduire aux appartements des Marinas.

Levant le nez, l'ancien disciple de Camus aperçu une silhouette se dessiner dans le fond. S'approchant avec précaution, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la personne qui se tenait en face de lui. C'était cette même personne qu'il cherchait depuis le début. Dans un semblant de soulagement, Isaak s'apprêtait à le rejoindre mais se stoppa soudainement dans son élan. Minute, seul les Marinas connaissaient cet endroit, donc c'était tout simplement impossible que Hyoga soit ici.

On lui jouait un mauvais tour et le Kraken avait une petite idée quant à l'identité du responsable.

- Caça ! Arrête tes conneries.

Devant lui, Hyoga le dévisageait comme si il était devenu fou.

- Mais enfin Isaak, c'est moi, Hyoga.

- Ton petit manège ne prends pas avec moi !

Quelques minutes plus tard et une Aurora Borealis placée bien comme il faut, Isaak se décida à retourner avec tout le monde voyant bien qu'il n'aurait jamais la paix. Le pauvre crût d'ailleurs défaillir en apercevant Caça au milieu des convives. Réalisant sa bourde, le Kraken repartit une énième fois aux appartements. Rentrant prudemment de peur de se prendre une Aurora Execution, il chercha vainement son ami.

Et voilà, c'était malin. Il allait devoir s'excuser deux fois maintenant.

* * *

><p><strong>Il se pourrait bien que je m'attaque à l'armée d'Hadès un de ces jours. Je vais y réfléchir. <strong>

**En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et merci d'avoir lu. ^^**


End file.
